


18-Biting: Thor/Steve Rogers

by Vanibabe



Series: Kinktober 2020 [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Asgard, Asgardian Magic (Marvel), Asgardian Steve Rogers, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pregnancy, Pups, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanibabe/pseuds/Vanibabe
Summary: Kinktober #18BitingWith Thor and Steve (Continuation of Omegaverse)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Thor
Series: Kinktober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948444
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	18-Biting: Thor/Steve Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I hope you will like it and I know it's way too short and definitely not enough.
> 
> Come talk to me on discord ( Vanatan#6629 ) or for rping (I'm desperate)
> 
> See you~

And soon enough the world of Asgard will know of their new goddess. 

The heat lasted about 10 days and left Steven and Thor to thoroughly enjoy themselves as well as learn about each other. They talked about what this would mean to them since Thor bonded with Steven. Steven accepted the bond but didn't want to be any less traditional and told Thor he'd bond him if they'd get married. Thor nodded and told him he would take care of that and make sure that their relationship would start off traditionally.

When they emerged from what was a guest bedroom Frigga was already waiting for them.

"Welcome back, I see that my son was of good assistance to you Steven." She smiles at them.

"Well…" Steven blushes and Thor pulls him into his side. The scent of protective Alpha in the air, not to mention Steven's wearing Thor's shirt.

"I take pride in what we did, mother. We discussed everything and decided to marry traditionally." Thor smiles proudly.

"I didn't expect anything less from you, my darling. It would put shame on me if my son wouldn't take his spoken one to marriage." Frigga leads them down the hall.

"We do have to talk about Steven's pregnancy." She says nonchalantly.

"Pregnancy?!" Steven squeaks.

"My son, your spoken one is the god of fertility and you bonded during your heat and mating. Of course you are pregnant." Frigga pulls him softly inside a medical room.

"I don't…" Steven looks at Thor.

"Son, you don't have to keep it. You will have heats every month or every three months and when you are properly bonded Thor's ruts will sync and you get pregnant then every time. This is nothing to worry about, we do need to worry about your health." Frigga explains.

"I wanna keep it!" Steven yells quickly.

"My beloved." Thor looks at him.

"I wanna keep it, what if I can't get pregnant again? My health is better but maybe it won't get good so maybe this could be my only pregnancy… I always wanted to have pups, Thor." Steven's eyes twinkle with tears and Thor takes his hand.

"I will care for you and whoever is growing inside you. We'll be a family, Steven." Thor kisses him softly.

Frigga smiles. "Loki and I and the healers will also care for you, Steven. Will do everything to make this pregnancy easy for you." 

Steven smiles softly and holds onto Steven's hand.

In the next couple of weeks the palace prepared for their prince's wedding, family and especially Steven's health problems. Day for day Steven gets checked out and cared for. Officially no citizen knows about him being Thor's mate or being pregnant and it would be that way until they could announce the wedding but for the sake of their unstable bond Steven lives in Thor's quarters which soon enough would be expanded to accommodate their growing pup. Everything seems fine, Steven's health isn't getting worse and their love blooms. 

"My darling, could my parents maybe come?" Steven asks Thor while eating dinner.

"It would be delightful to have all family in the palace when it's time." He continues.

"I'll send out guards to talk to them, okay?" Thor kisses his hand.

The next day two royal guards walk to the Rogers' shop and knock.

"Yes?" Steven's father opens.

"The prince wants to inform you that your son requests your presence at the palace." One guard says.

"We don't have a son." The door slams close and leaves the guards to go back and seek the Prince.

"My prince, the owner of the shop said that they don't have a son." Thor frowns.

"I met them myself. Are they afraid of me or do they know of Steven's orientation?" The guards shake their heads.

"We haven't said anything."

"I'll go then." Thor shakes his head and leaves later that day to visit the Rogers' again.

He knocks at the door but no one answers so he listens, he can hear muffled voices. Thor walks around the house, looking for another entrance. The window in the back is open so he slips in and listens again. It seems like Steven's parents are upstairs so he walks closer to the sound of their voices. They seem to be getting louder and angrier until the mother's voice stops and Thor can hear what has to be a slap. He rushes inside the bedroom and grabs Steven's father quickly. He pulls him off and forces him onto the ground. 

"Hereby you are confined to the prison of Asgard for hurting your mate." Thor says as he knocks him out.

He stands up and walks over to Steven's mother.

"Thank you, thank you…" She pants and cries.

"It was my duty. Let's take you back to the palace, someone will take care of him and he will probably go to prison for a lifetime at least." Thor helps her up and outside.

"I don't wanna see him again, I just want to see my son. My Stevie, you said you would help him. Why didn't you?" Thor is confused.

"I did, he's healthy and he presented. On his request I wanted to bring you to the palace but your mate denied that you have a son."

"He told me Steven died." She cries.

"He's alive and well. I'll bring you to him" They get back to the palace and Thor brings her to Steven.

"Mother!" He runs over and hugs her tightly.

"My Stevie, oh how I missed you." Thor leaves them be.

At dinner he emerges again and they eat together.

"Mother, I wanted to have you here because originally we wanted to tell you that we bonded one-sided and want to marry." Steven smiles widely and takes Thor's hand.

"Marry? Steven are you sure?" His mother looks concerned.

"Of course, we are meant to be mother." They look at each other and Thor kisses his cheek.

"I'm happy for you, my darling son. If you are sure then am I." She smiles and they retire to bed.

In the upcoming months Steven grew and grew not only his stomach but also in height and strength. For the sake of his pup he took eating and training seriously and the growth spurt also helped. He is still smaller than Thor but he wants to be, he's an Omega and wants his Alpha to be broader and taller than him.

The other thing that approaches is the wedding, the preparations were done and the citizens of Asgard are informed of a wedding happening. 

Thor right now is putting on a custom white and gold wedding armor while his hair is braided with gold strands and a golden chain with a key made from vibranium in his pocket. Steven at the same time is putting on his wedding dress and veil, his rather long hair also skillfully braided with gold, his mother by his side in beautiful gold and blue. She puts a blue bracelet on his wrist.

"Always remember my darling." 

"Of course mother." He smiles and while she takes his hand they get ready to step in front of the citizens and the all father.

Thor stands besides his father and brother, nervously waiting for his love.

"You made the right decision, brother." Loki hugs him briefly before standing off to the side and the fanfares start.

Steven and his mother step inside and walk down the aisle. Thor gasps at the beauty of his bride. Until he stands in front of him he's close to tears. Steven takes his hands and they smile at each other. Thor carefully rubs a hand over Steven's pregnant belly. They weren't sure if he nurses only one pup.

"We are gathered here today to witness the bond of Prince Thor of Asgard and Steven Rogerson." The all father begins and everyone quiets.

After a beautiful introduction it's time for their vows.

"My beloved Steven, hereby I take you as my Omega, wife and mate of fate. I promise to love you in times of hardship, war or death, with your faults and your strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and my strengths. I will help you when you need help, and turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life." Thor says and takes out the wedding key necklace and puts it on Steven.

Steven smiles teary eyed and takes a deep breath.

"My beloved Thor, hereby I take you as my Alpha, husband and mate of date. I promise to love you in times of hardship, give you family and care for you when war approaches and love you with your faults and your strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and my strengths. I will help you when you need help, and turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life." He leans closer.

"You may bond." Steven pulls Thor down and bites at his neck. Thor moans softly as he feels Steven's twerk break skin.

The glands activate and seal their bond.

Thunder and lightning cracks and booms outside.

Steven takes his time and slowly licks the bite before kissing Thor.

The God of Thunder and the Goddess of Lighting now stand in front of their people as one.

**Author's Note:**

> You can always suggest for a pair or timeline to come back.


End file.
